This game was developed primarily as a game of skill and chance, the skill being an exercise of the player's perception in the selection of a suitable path from a maze of paths for movement of a play piece from a starting place to a finish place during play of the game. It was intended that this game be structured to interest players in the age levels of eight to adult and particularly to provide a stimulating experience and foster interest that would make a parent more apt to happily sit down with his child to play a game.
With these objects in mind, we sought to design a maze game with unusual and confusing design features that would make it very difficult for a person to memorize the correct path through a maze of paths for movement of his play piece from start to finish and this, we believe we have accomplished.